


The League

by FizzyTaurus



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Aethelred - Freeform, All I do Is Write Smut, Alternate Universe, Athletic training, F/M, Fingering, I Need a Cigarette, I can't stop, I'm Sorry, King is Canon, Ligue 1, Massage, Masturbation, More Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Showers, Smut, Soccer, The King is Getting Dirty Again, Voyeurism, Wessex - Freeform, european football, king aethelred, more smut, not that sorry, trash, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyTaurus/pseuds/FizzyTaurus
Summary: OC (Jocelyn) and soccer diva Aethelred during and after a match.





	The League

Jocelyn grabbed the compression bandage out of the box of training supplies along with the bag of ice she had in her hand. She hurried over to the bench where the injured player was sitting, a look of frustration on his face.

“For crap’s sake, Aethelred, can’t you stay healthy for _one_ match?” She knelt and lifted his foot to prop it up on her knee, gingerly slipping his cleat off and rolling the sock down. His ankle had started to swell and was turning an angry shade of purple. “Great. It’s a sprain.”

Aethelred winced when she began to wrap the bandage around his ankle. This wasn’t new, but the pain didn’t get any better no matter how many times he did it. “It’s fine. I’ll play next week.”

She looked up and caught his blue eyes examining her work. If she weren’t so focused on treating the injury, they would be distracting. “You are too wreckless out there. We need you now, not next week.”

“Well, _excuse me,_ Coach.” Aethelred rolled his eyes. Jocelyn gave him a hard time every time he injured himself, which he had to admit, was starting to be often enough to affect the team on a regular basis. Coach Aethelwulf had already reamed him out about it.

“Maybe if you gave yourself time to heal, you wouldn’t have this happen every other week.”

Aethelred snorted. “Get off my case, woman.”

Jocelyn knew when to stop her badgering so she finished up and left to check on other injured players. She knew very well that he was frustrated enough with himself and not being able to play. He was the star of the team and picky about whom he let handle his injuries. Aethelred was a diva that way. Monaco had really found a diamond in the rough when they signed him. He had been eager to sign with another team after the Wessex club had made his brother Alfred their primary star. They hadn’t used Aethelred effectively, but once Monaco moved him to center forward, his talents became evident. Aethelred was fast and had ridiculous accuracy. He had a knack for seeing the entire field and being in position at the right time.

It was a hard fought battle, but Monaco eked out the win but only because Aethelred had played most of the game prior to his injury.

After the game, Jocelyn was taking stock of the trainers’ supply closet after most of the team had showered and left. It was common for Aethelred to take his time although Jocelyn figured he would have a full social calendar and hustle out as soon as he had the chance. Of course, it was a boost to her ego, professionally and personally, that she got to coddle the best athlete on the team. Aethelred was tall with short dark brown hair that was often tousled in several directions as he had a habit of running his hands though it. He spent a decent amount of time in the weight room, but his form was lean, having powerful legs that reminded Jocelyn of tree trunks at times. And he was a terrible flirt.

Jocelyn was just finishing writing up the needed items when she finally heard the last faucet turn off. She put her clipboard down and walked over to the training table to prep to rewrap his ankle.

“Have you seen my shorts?” Aethelred called loudly over his shoulder. He was at his locker, searching his things, one room over from where Jocelyn was.

“Why would I know where they are, Aethelred?” Jocelyn folded towels while she waited on him.

“You know where everything else is.” Aethelred grew tired of searching and just sauntered into the training room, towel around his waist, and leaned against the doorframe. There were still a few drops of water running down the ridges on his well-defined chest and abs. His crossed arms made his biceps bulge.

“I really need to stop babying you, Aethelred. I swear you-” Jocelyn’s voice caught in her throat when she saw Aethelred at the door. She cleared her throat and tried not to look flustered. “You lose things way too often.” Damn, there was that hot blush creeping across her face, and she wasn’t able to control it.

Aethelred grinned. He knew he had caught her off guard, and it pleased him to know that the sight of him in a towel had affected her that way.

Jocelyn was accustomed to seeing players in various states of undress, but Aethelred generally was either fully dressed or had shorts on for his training sessions. And what was that grin? Jocelyn thought it should be registered as a deadly weapon. She couldn’t help that she had a crush on him. After all, he was a good-looking athlete, but this was her job so she just enjoyed the perks of the extra time with him.

“I don’t lose them; I just put them away too well.” He winked at her.

“Uh huh. Get on the table.” Jocelyn tried to appear impatient.

Aethelred raised his eyebrows. “Yes, ma’am.” He hopped up on the table in front of her, tucking in his towel so as not to flash her.

Jocelyn examined the ankle. It didn’t look much better, and she would need to rewrap it. Before doing so, she massaged his lower leg and calf muscle area, stimulating the blood flow to the injury and moving fluid away from the ankle to reduce swelling. The muscle was very tight so she was concentrating on what she was doing, not looking up.

Aethelred took advantage of the opportunity and was openly checking her out. She was obviously an athlete in her past life before she became a trainer. Her dark hair was held back in a low ponytail, ending in loose curls that always showed up when the team was playing in warm, humid climates. He was particularly impressed with her breasts, how perfectly round and proportioned they were to her body. Jocelyn always seemed to pick shirts from her uniforms that fit closely. She had a waist that curved down perfectly to her tight ass that stuck out just a bit, filling out the little shorts she always wore.

Her fingers were magical on his skin, and that’s really why Aethelred wouldn’t let anyone else treat his injuries. Suddenly, she ran her fingers over a sensitive spot around his knee. He groaned and closed his eyes.

“Oh, sorry.” She looked at him, concerned, but kept moving her hands over his leg. That groan though. She had to wonder why that innocuous sound suddenly had her mind wandering to other things - things she really needed to stop thinking about if she were going to get through this with any semblance of dignity.

“No, no. Didn’t hurt. Just felt good.”

Jocelyn smiled. “Good. Your calf muscle is really tight. We need to keep doing PT until your ankle heals, and you need to stay off of it as much as you can.” He wasn’t always good at following her instructions though.

“Um, if you have time, can you work on my back? My sciatic area and shoulders are really sore, and it’s been a while since you worked those out.”

Jocelyn knew he was right. It was generally not a problem to give him a massage as she did to many players. For some reason, today was different, and she felt her pulse quicken at the request. _Stop it._ She told her brain. _You do this all the time. Not a big deal._

“Okay. Let me wrap this ankle again, and I’ll do that.” Jocelyn grabbed a fresh bandage and wrapped up his ankle tightly. The massage had seemed to help, and swelling had improved markedly. He would be ready to play soon if he followed her advice.

She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a fresh towel and her massage gel. “Turn over, tough guy.”

Aethelred did as he was told, laid back, and rolled onto his stomach. Jocelyn draped the fresh towel over his backside and held it there.

“You’re going to need to give me that other towel.” She directed. In one motion, Aethelred undid the towel he originally had around his waist and slid it out from under the one Jocelyn had over him.

“Show off.”

Aethelred chuckled. “You know you love it.”

Jocelyn decided not to respond and set to work with a couple of quick pumps of massage gel into her hands. She slid her hands over Aethelred’s shoulders, and she could hear his sigh of pleasure. He was right; his shoulders were very tight, and she used her knuckles to run down around his shoulder blades, pausing every so often to stand her fingers on a knotted muscle. Working her way down his sides and spine, she felt his body relaxing under her touch. Eventually she was down to his lower back where the sciatic area was. She paused just to adjust the towel, moving it over his rear, exposing one side.

Normally, seeing his glutes exposed like this was standard when working out kinks in the muscle, but today - today she marveled over the hard, lean muscle that jutted out after the inward curve of his lower back. Jocelyn continued to use her knuckles, fingers, palms, and elbows to massage his back and dig into his firm backside. The more she willed herself to stop thinking about how much she wanted to do a lot more than just massage his beautiful body, the more difficult it became.

Aethelred let out a little moan, making her smile. “How’s that feel?” She said quietly. The only other sound in the room was the wet sound of her hands working additional gel into his skin.

“Amazing.” He mumbled. “That’s quite a talent.”

“Just training, really.” Jocelyn covered up the current side and moved to repeat the procedure on the opposite side. She bit her lip, trying to power through this massage. Never before had she wanted to sink her teeth into a perfect ass like that. It suddenly felt hot in the room, and she instinctively crossed her legs. God, she was horny.

Jocelyn ran her hands back up his back, covering his butt again with the towel. As she dragged her fingertips over his skin, she imagined both hands on his back, gripping him from the front as her legs wrapped around him, breathing his name…

She shook her head as if to banish the thought and willed herself to finish up. She then grabbed the Biofreeze and rubbed the cooling gel into his shoulders.

“All done.” Jocelyn took a deep breath.

Aethelred exhaled. “Wow. I almost fell asleep.” He rolled over to face her and had red creases in his face where he had been laying on the table.

Jocelyn turned beet red almost immediately. Aethelred looked down to where her eyes had been. He had developed quite an erection under the towel even though he had been face down on the table.

“Shit. Sorry!” He quickly covered himself with his hands.

Jocelyn couldn’t help but giggle. “Yeah, it happens.” Normally, she didn’t think much of it since it wasn’t that unusual, but this time she noticed he made quite a tent out of that towel.

Aethelred felt a little sheepish, but he couldn’t help but notice it took Jocelyn a little while to avert her eyes. Her hands had expertly glided over his body in a way they hadn’t before. He couldn’t help the fact that the smooth gel made him think of other ways to use it, namely on Jocelyn’s small, perfect body. He stood to face her, holding the towel in front of him with one hand, barely covered.

Jocelyn didn’t move back when Aethelred towered over her, gazing down into her hazel eyes. She could feel her chest rising and falling as her breath deepened. There was an undeniable heat between them as they sized each other up. After what felt like forever, Aethelred placed his free hand on the back of her neck, and covered her mouth with his. Jocelyn was all too happy to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth to invite his tongue in. Aethelred was aggressive, a soft moan coming from deep in his throat. She instinctively grabbed his arms, and then found the courage to run her hands down his sides until she found that rock hard ass and squeezed, digging her fingernails in just for fun.

Aethelred gasped, and Jocelyn giggled.

He leaned down and murmured, “I think it’s your turn now.” He was staring into her eyes with his clear blue ones as he wrapped his towel around his waist again.

Jocelyn’s eyes widened.

He continued when she didn’t answer. “I’m not the only one getting undressed. Time for your massage.” Aethelred’s eyes darkened with lust.

Jocelyn was determined not to let him throw her for a loop. “Okay, give me a moment then.” With a sly smile, she disappeared around the corner to disrobe in one of the shower stalls. She was positively giddy at the thought of Aethelred’s strong hands running over her form and into...places. How he had managed to stop from going any further after their kiss was a wonder. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair and shook it out, letting it fall around her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she wrapped a towel around her chest and stepped out. It barely covered her butt at the bottom, but she figured that wouldn’t be a problem for him.

Aethelred’s eyes roamed over Jocelyn’s figure as she entered the room. The way her hair fell around her shoulders made her that much more alluring, and the tops of her exquisite breasts were visible above the towel. For a moment, he regretted the idea of the massage all together in favor of fucking her there and then. He nodded toward the table.

“Up you go.”

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing? You _are_ an amateur, you know.”

“Don’t worry. I know exactly what you need.”

_Your cock in my pussy._ The thought shot through Jocelyn’s mind so quickly she was surprised at it and was just glad that she hadn’t blurted it out. She obediently climbed up on the table, opening the towel as she settled face down onto the pad.

Aethelred inwardly flinched. Just the sight of her prone like this was killing him. He pulled the towel down over her lower half, exposing her back as she pulled her hair around her neck to fall forward over one shoulder. After dispensing the gel into his hands, he started at her shoulders, being gentle so as not to hurt her.

“Oh come on, you aren’t going to break me. Harder, Aethelred.” Jocelyn wanted to clap a hand over her mouth. She really hadn’t meant to say it that way.

Was she trying to drive him crazy? He was no massage expert like she was, but her soft body felt incredible under his hands. Somehow the gel magnified the feeling, and his large hands easily covered most of her back as he ran them over her shoulders, back, and spine. He couldn’t help himself and ran his fingers along the sides of her breasts, and he swore he heard the tiniest moan.

Mimicking what she had done earlier, Aethelred moved the towel over one of her ass cheeks. It was beautiful, and he covered it with one hand and gave it a squeeze. This elicited an obvious sigh of pleasure from Jocelyn. He continued to run his hand over it, marveling at how it felt, soft yet firm and round. The thought of what it would look like while she bounced up and down on his cock made him hard all over again. He then put more gel into one hand and started moving down her thigh. It was just as amazing as her ass, and he allowed his fingers to move around a little more liberally, swooping down in her inner thigh. He tried to be inconspicuous about it, but Aethelred knew what he was doing.

Jocelyn was in heaven under the towel. Aethelred’s hands were doing things to her she couldn’t put into words. When he squeezed her ass, it was all she could do not to moan out loud. His fingers were inching dangerously close to her sweet spot when they dipped and swirled around the back of her thigh. She could feel her center tingling in anticipation every time he got close. Then, as if she willed him to do it, his fingers dipped down under the towel and brushed up against her heated sex. It was so gentle at first she wasn’t sure if he meant to do it as his other hand slid along her butt and lower back.

Aethelred could feel her pussy below the towel, and it nearly made his knees buckle. It was completely smooth. He became a little bolder and left his hand there, just as if he were rubbing her inner thigh, his thumb barely skimming her.

“Ohhhh... _Aethelred_ …”

Hearing his name was all the encouragement he needed. He ran two fingers down in between her swollen lips, finding her completely soaked. Her clit stood up for him, and her hips lifted involuntarily.

“Am I doing this right? You did say I was an _amateur_.” There was amusement in his voice as he moved his hand to palm her pussy fully, rubbing and sliding a finger over her clit occasionally.

Jocelyn could only moan and sigh in response. She was writhing under his touch. He slid a gelled hand under her chest and pinched her nipple between his outstretched fingers. Her center was screaming for more as her body pulsed every time Aethelred’s long finger made a detour between her legs.

He couldn’t stand it any longer and yanked the towel off of Jocelyn, exposing her round buttocks completely. She spread her legs as he worked three very wet fingers into her slickness and started twisting and pumping them in and out with his pinky occasionally brushing over her engorged clit. Aethelred let out a groan when he felt her clamp down around them. With his fingers fully inside her, he leaned down next to her ear.

“In this amateur’s opinion, I think you need a good fucking, but I’ll let the expert tell me herself.”

His words were dripping with sex, and it almost sent Jocelyn over the edge. He was still playing with one nipple, and she had propped herself up on her elbows so he could keep toying with her.

“Please, Aethelred.” She breathed. “I need you to— ah! Ooooooh.” It was really hard to talk with his fingers stroking her like that.

“What was that again?” He grinned as he moved his hand back to the front of her sex and started rubbing it slowly, the indirect pressure on her clit driving her to moan his name.

“Aethelreeedddd, oh, right _there_!”

Aethelred couldn’t wait any longer for her to say it. His cock was as stiff as he’d ever felt it, and he needed her. Fortunately, the massage gel worked well as a lubricant so he let go of Jocelyn briefly. She whimpered at the loss of touch. She then turned to see him run his large hand over a very impressive erection, and she stopped to admire his body - a Greek god-like figure if she ever saw one. He was starting to pleasure himself, running his fingers over the tip as he looked down at her now slick body. Jocelyn rolled to her side and decided to give him a show, using her free hand to massage one breast, rolling over the nipple with her thumb, making it pucker. It was the sexiest thing Aethelred had seen in his life. She kept eye contact with him as he stroked himself, moving her hand sensually down her body to her open legs. He was breathing heavily now, fixated on her as her finger dropped into her slit, causing her to sigh as she languidly brushed over and around her throbbing clit.

“Do you want me to come for you?” She closed her eyes and her lips parted slightly, lost in her own pleasure.

All Aethelred could do now was nod slowly. His eyes were fixed on her hand as her fingers dragged more of her wetness forward. His cock was throbbing in his hand, and he had to back off his furious stroking or else he would have come as soon as she spoke.

Jocelyn brought one finger to her mouth and slowly drew it out of her lips. That was almost enough to cause Aethelred to unravel. Staring right at him, she pushed two fingers into her center and circled her clit with her thumb. Her other hand gripped her breast hard as she started riding her hand for him. A red flush covered her body as she felt the waves of her orgasm start to fire through her. Her hips started to buck as she felt her slick cover her hand and her walls twitch and bear down around her fingers.

“Ohhhhhh, _yeah!_ ” Her voice pitched higher. “Shit, yes!”

No sooner had she finished than Aethelred had grabbed her by the hips and easily flipped her over, pulling her legs off the edge of the table and bending her over it. He had to hold onto her tightly as she was still slick from the gel. The next thing she felt was his massive cock quickly sliding into her from behind.

Aethelred looked down and watched as he pounded into her quickly. She was so wet he effortlessly disappeared into her each time. With one hand on her hip, he used the other to deliver a slap to one of her perfect, bouncing ass cheeks.

The sting reverberated through Jocelyn, heightening every sensation, and her body lit up with what felt like electricity. He leaned over her and bit her shoulder, drawing a yelp from her lips. He slowed his pace a bit to draw back and thrust into her hard, each time Jocelyn crying out.

“Fuck, you’re tight!” He reached a hand around and held onto one of her tits, close to his climax.

Jocelyn was reveling in how much he filled her up. His powerful legs and hips were driving him into her as her own juices started to run down her thighs. She couldn’t remember the last time she had sex this good.

With a yell, Aethelred exploded into Jocelyn, his cum filling her up and making a complete mess of her. He pulled out, turned her around and pulled her up against his chest, kissing her deeply, tasting Jocelyn on her own lips. At this point they were both covered in massage gel.

Looking down at her with those crystal blues, Aethelred ran a hand between her legs and smirked. “Such a dirty girl.” He shoved one finger into her mouth, letting her taste herself again. The force with which she sucked it clean made him think about her mouth on his cock, and he started to get excited again.

“Well, the showers are right over there…” she pointed innocently in the direction of the showers, doe-eyed.

He raised an eyebrow. There was that look again. “We really should clean you up.”

* * *


End file.
